The Summer Of Yellow Daisies
by SwingKitten
Summary: This is a new version of my story The Summer Of Yellow Daisies. I've re-written and edited the entire story so that it would seem more in character. I hope you all enjoy it!
1. Default Chapter

The Summer Of Yellow Daisies  
By: Tiffany  
Pairing: Lorelai/Max  
Rated: PG  
Author's Note: This is a new version of The Summer Of Yellow Daisies. I decided to re-write and edit most of the story so that it would seem more in character. I hope you enjoy the new version!  
(Note: This story picks up where Love, Daisies, and Troubadours left off)  
  
When Lorelai and Rory saw each other they ran up to each other and started hugging like crazy.   
  
"You first!" they yelled in unison to each other.  
  
"Guess what!" said Rory. "Dean and I got back together!"  
  
"That's great news honey!" said Lorelai hugging Rory.  
  
"What's your news Mom?" said Rory?  
  
"Max proposed to me today," said Lorelai.  
  
"Oh my God," said Rory. You're kidding me right?   
  
"No," said Lorelai. I'm dead serious."  
  
"Did you give him an answer?"  
  
"No. He told me to think about it and talk it over with you before I made my decision."  
  
"Umm, Mom? I gotta go. I'll see you at home," said Rory with a strange look on her face. She turned around and ran off down the street.  
  
(Cut to Luke's where Lorelai is sitting at the counter with a sad look on her face.)  
  
"What's wrong with you?" said Luke. You looked so happy a half hour ago."  
  
"Yeah well things change," said Lorelai.  
  
"What happened?" said Luke.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you but you gotta promise that you won't tell anyone ok? I don't want this to be town gossip."  
  
"Ok. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Max proposed to me today," said Lorelai softly. That's what was so important. When I told Rory she freaked out and ran away. I think I've really screwed up this time. Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
"Ouch!" cried Luke as he poured hot coffee on himself. He was so shocked by what Lorelai had said that he hadn't been paying attention to the mug he was filling. "I mean wow. Umm, congratulations."  
  
"Are you alright?" said Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. So what did you tell this guy when he proposed to you?"  
  
"That's the thing. I didn't tell him anything. He said he wasn't expecting an answer right away and that he wanted me to think about it and talk things over with Rory before I decided anything. I told her that but she freaked out anyway. I better be going. I want to go home and talk to her. Bye Luke."  
  
"Bye Lorelai."  
  
"Oh yeah. Don't forget to put the burn on your hand under cold water or you'll be sorry tomorrow when it blisters. See you later."  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house. Lorelai is outside Rory's bedroom door about to go inside when she hears Rory talking on the phone. She stops to listen to the conversation.)  
  
"Lane," said Rory. I can't believe she would do something like this to me! I mean out of all the guys in the world why didn't she have to date Max? He's my teacher! I would rather her date the pizza guy instead of him! If the kids at school found out they would torture me to no end! What am I going to do?" She pauses to let Lane respond. A stunned Lorelai stands outside the door in a state of shock.  
  
"Yeah I know that dating isn't that bad but it's what happened today that is so horrible! You sure you're ready to hear this?" She pauses again.  
  
"Lane, Max proposed to my mom today. She didn't give him an answer yet because he told her to think about it and talk things over with me. When she told me I freaked out and ran home. The whole thought of Max possibly becoming my father and living with us in our house was just too much for me. I don't know if I could handle having him in my life everyday. It wouldn't just be my mom and me anymore because Max would be a part of our family too. I'm really gonna have to think about this. I'm gonna go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Lorelai creeps upstairs before Rory can se her outside the door. She goes into her room and closes the door.   
  
"Oh God," she says out loud. What am I gonna do?" She collapses onto the bed and starts to cry.  
  
(The next morning. Lorelai is sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Rory comes into the kitchen and sits down across from her mother.)  
  
"Mom, what's wrong? You're eyes are all red and puffy. Have you been crying?"  
  
"Yeah, said Lorelai.  
  
"Is it over the whole proposal thing?"  
  
"Yeah. I overheard your phone conversation with Lane last night. I was going to come into your room to talk to you and I heard what you said. Why didn't you just tell me how uncomfortable you were with the whole me and Max thing from the beginning?"  
  
"Oh no. I didn't mean for you to hear that. I didn't mean any of it! Honestly! I was just so overwhelmed by the whole thing. It really took my by surprise because I had no idea that you and Max were so serious."  
  
"Did you mean what you said about how you'd rather I date the pizza guy than Max? Do you really hate him that much?"  
  
"No. I was angry Mom. I didn't mean any of it. I wish I hadn't said those things. I wish I hadn't freaked out and run away. I ruined the magic surrounding the whole proposal thing. I'm sorry Mom."  
  
"Its okay honey. But we need to talk about this. I need to know how you feel about Max possibly being a part of our family."  
  
"I thought about it a lot last night after I got off the phone with Lane. If Max is the one for you I want you to marry him. Its gonna take me a while to get used to the idea of him being a part of our family and living with us but I know I'll learn to deal with it. I want you to be happy so its up to you to decide whether or not you want to marry him. I'll support you no matter what. I love you Mom."  
  
"I love you too sweetie. Thanks for being honest with me. Now go get ready for school because you don't want to be late."  
  
(Cut to the elder Gilmore residence later that day. Lorelai and mother are drinking coffee in the living room and Rory is off in her room reading.)  
  
"Well Lorelai," said Emily. You were awfully quiet at dinner tonight."  
  
"I know," said Lorelai. I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I'm seeing Rory's teacher again."  
  
"You're what?!"  
  
"Let me repeat that. I am seeing Rory's teacher again."  
  
"The same one that you kissed on Parents Day at Chilton?"  
  
"Yes Mom. It's the same guy."  
  
"I don't know what gets into you sometimes Lorelai. There are millions of men out there. Why do you keep going back to Rory's English teach?"  
  
"I've never felt this way before about a guy Mom."  
  
"Well, do you think he's the one?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. Yes."  
  
"Yes as in you think this is the guy that you want to spend the rest of your life with?"  
  
"God Mom. Why do you have to do this to me? Why can't you just accept the fact that I've finally found someone who loves me?"  
  
"How do you know that he loves you?"  
  
"He told me when he proposed to me yesterday afternoon."  
  
"He proposed to you?!"  
  
"Yes Mom. It was perfect. He sent me a thousand yellow daisies and he gave me the most romantic proposal in the world."  
  
"You didn't tell him yes did you?"  
  
"I didn't tell him anything yet. He told me to think about it and talk it over with Rory before I decided anything."  
  
"How is she taking this whole thing?"  
  
"We talked about it this morning and she is okay with the idea of me possibly marrying Max. She said it might take a while for her to adjust but that she wants me to marry him if I know he is the one."  
  
"I can't believe you Lorelai."  
  
"Well I'm sorry Mom. I love him and there is nothing you can do to change that. Whatever I tell him is my choice and I don't care how you feel about it. I'll see you next week. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Lorelai."  
  
(Cut to the car where Lorelai and Rory are driving home form dinner.)  
  
"So how did Grandma take the whole proposal thing?" said Rory.  
  
"She went ballistic," said Lorelai."  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"Even worse. She couldn't believe that out of all the guys in the world I dating your English teacher. When I told her he proposed she went crazy. She asked if he loved me and if I loved him."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said that he told me he loved me and that I realized I love him too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I've never felt this way before. Fighting with my mother about him made me realize my true feelings for him. I don't know how this happened but I know that I love him. I love Max Medina and it's the best feeling in the world."  
  
"Wow. Do you know what your decision about his proposal is now?"  
  
"Yeah. I do. I'm gonna call him when we get home."  
  
(Cut to Gilmore residence where Lorelai is on the phone with Max.)  
  
"Hi Max. It's me," said Lorelai when Max picked up.  
  
"Hey," sad Max.  
  
"Can I come over tomorrow night? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure. That would be fine."  
  
"OK. Can I come over around 8?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll make coffee."  
  
"Great. I'll see you then. Bye Max."  
  
"Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Meet The Parents

The Summer Of Yellow Daisies  
  
Chapter 2: Meet The Parents  
  
Author's Note: I have re-written and edited this entire chapter to make it seem more in character.  
  
(Cut to Max's apartment on Saturday night where Lorelai and Max are sitting on the couch drinking coffee and watching a movie.)  
  
"Mmmm," said Lorelai. This is good coffee."  
  
"Thanks," said Max.   
  
"You're welcome. Can you turn the movie off for a minute? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah." Max turns to face her.  
  
"I told Rory about the proposal."  
  
"How did she take it?"  
  
"She freaked out at first and ran away from me."  
  
"Wow that bad?"  
  
"Yeah but we talked the next morning. She said that it's gonna take a while for her to get used to the idea of you possibly becoming part of our family. She said that she wants me to be happy and she will support me no matter what."  
  
"She's such a great kid."  
  
"Yeah I know. I only wish my parents could have taken this so easily."  
  
"They didn't take it well did they?"  
  
"No. My mom went ballistic when she found out that we were seeing each other again. When I told her that you proposed she totally lost it."  
  
"Lorelai, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Arguing with her about you made me realize something. I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Max Medina and I know this to be true."  
  
Max gets down on one knee and pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket to reveal a diamond engagement ring. I love you Lorelai Gilmore. I've never felt this way about anyone and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes! I'll marry you!" Max slips the ring onto her finger and kisses her. He sits back down on the couch and kisses her again. They stop kissing after a few minutes. He smiles at her.  
  
"This is so amazing," he said.  
  
"I know," she replied. It's like one of those I can't believe this is happening to me type of things."  
  
"Exactly. He puts his arm around her and she snuggles up next to him. They sit that way for a while smiling and looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"You wanna turn the movie back on?" Lorelai said after a while.  
  
"No. How about I get a book and read to you?"  
  
"Ok." She moves over to let him get up and walk over to the bookcase.  
  
"How about Pride and Prejudice? It's a classic."  
  
"That sounds good. I love that book."  
  
"Yeah me too." He sits down on the couch and puts his arm around her again. She leans against him as he opens the book and starts to read.   
  
(Cut to Max's apartment the next morning.)  
  
Lorelai opens her eyes and feels the sunlight on her face. She doesn't know where she is for a second but she feels Max's warm arms around her and knows exactly where she is. She had been snuggling on the couch with Max the night before while he read to her. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew it was morning and she was still on the couch. She turns over to see Max smiling at her.  
  
"You're very beautiful when you sleep. Did you know that?" he said.  
  
"Yes. What happened last night after you started reading to me?"  
  
"I think we both fell asleep."  
  
"Okay. Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"It's 8:30," he said checking his watch. Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah. That would be great." She reaches down to fix her rumpled sweater and sees the ring on her finger. Max sees her gazing at it and smiles.  
  
"I can't believe we got engaged last night," he said softly.  
  
"I know," she replied. It's like a one of those dreams that you never want to wake up from."  
  
"Yeah but we don't have to worry about it being gone when we wake up. Its gonna always be there every morning when we open our eyes."  
  
"You talk so good."  
  
"Thanks. I'm gonna go fix us some breakfast." He gets up and goes over to the fridge. Lorelai smiles.  
  
"He is perfect," she says to herself and knows that she has made the right decision about his proposal.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house where Lorelai is just walking in the door.)  
  
"Rory!" she yelled. Come here for a minute!"  
  
"So how did things go with Max," said Rory as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Great, fantastic, wonderful."  
  
"That good huh? I take it you said yes."  
  
"Yeah I did. He got down on one knee and proposed to me traditionally. It was perfect."  
  
"That's great Mom."  
  
"I know. Oh wait! I have something to show you!" She waves her left hand in front of Rory's face.  
  
"Oh my gosh Mom! The ring is gorgeous!"  
  
"Thanks. How about we go to Luke's and get some coffee to celebrate. What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds great. Let's go! They walk out the door and down the street towards   
Luke's.  
  
(Cut to Luke's where Lorelai and Rory are sitting down at the counter.)  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"What?" he said grumpily."  
  
"We need some coffee!"  
  
"Yeah. Well what if I don't want to give you any?"  
  
"Then I'll come back there and get it myself."  
  
"Fine you win." He goes to get 2 cups of coffee. When hands Lorelai her mug he notices the ring on her finger. "What's that on your finger?"  
  
"A ring."  
  
"No kidding. It looks expensive."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mom!" said Rory. Just tell him already!"  
  
"Tell me what?" said Luke.  
  
"Max and I got engaged last night."  
  
"Oh. Umm congratulations."   
  
"Thanks. I still can believe it though!"  
  
"You're welcome. Luke looks away with a sad look on his face and goes to serve some other customers.  
  
"So Mom," said Rory. You never told me what happened after he proposed to you."  
  
"Well umm we kissed and then he got a book and read to me."  
  
"That's so sweet! What book?"  
  
"Pride and Prejudice. We both fell asleep after he started reading it and the next thing I knew it was morning and I was still on the couch with his arms around me."  
  
"So that's why you didn't come home?"  
  
"Yeah. After we woke up he made me breakfast and I left. He's perfect Rory."  
  
"It seems like it."  
  
"He's gonna be such a good husband. You know what he told me last night?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said that you were a great kid. I've never dated a guy that's said that about you. I know he's gonna be good to you Rory. He likes you a lot."  
  
"I know. When are you gonna have him meet Grandma and Grandpa?"  
  
"Umm. I'm gonna call them and see if I can bring him Friday. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah. Can I bring Lane so that I'll have someone to hang with after dinner?"  
  
"Sure honey. I don't think Grandma will mind But I'll ask her anyway. I gotta go tell Sookie. I'll be home later. Bye hon."  
  
"Bye Mom."  
  
(Cut to Independence Inn.)  
  
"Sookie!" Lorelai yelled as she walked in the door. I need to talk to you! Its really important!"  
  
"Keep it down!" said a grouchy Michel as he typed away at the computer.  
  
"Why? I have some really big news."  
  
"Oh really? Like what?"  
  
"Max and I got engaged last night."  
  
"Congratulations. Now please go away so I can get these files in the computer."  
  
"You're no fun! Sookie! Where are you?" Lorelai runs into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm right here!" said Sookie. Where's the fire?"  
  
"There isn't one. I have something really important to tell you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Max and I got engaged!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! When? Where? How?"  
  
"He proposed to me on Thursday right her at the inn. It was perfect. There were a thousand daisies just like in my dream proposal! He said he wasn't expecting an answer right away and to talk things over with Rory. She didn't take it so well at first but we had a long talk and now she is fine with it. I went to his house last night and I said yes! It was perfect!" She waved her left hand in front of Sookie's face.  
  
"Oh wow Lorelai! I'm so happy for you! The ring is beautiful!" The hug and jump up and down with smiles on their face.  
  
(Cut to Lorelai walking down the street.)  
  
"Hey Miss Patty!" she yelled.   
  
"How are you Lorelai?" said Miss Patty.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"What's that on your hand?" Miss Patty picks up Lorelai's hand and admires the ring.   
  
"An engagement ring."  
  
"I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky guy? Is it that guy that I saw you with at the town meeting last week?"  
  
"Yeah. Max is so wonderful."  
  
"I'll bet. He sure looks wonderful if you know what I mean. I'm sure you two will be very happy. I've got to go. My next class is here. Bye Lolrelai."  
  
"Bye Miss Patty." Lorelai skips down the street with a big smile on her face.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house. Lorelai is on the phone with her mother.)  
  
"Hi Mom. It's me," she said.  
  
"What do you want Lorelai?" her mother replied. I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"Fine. Can I just ask you something?"  
  
"Yes. What is it?"  
  
"Can I bring Max to dinner on Friday? I want you and Dad to meet him."  
  
"Fine. Now I have to go."  
  
"Wait! Can Rory bring Lane? She wanted me to ask you."  
  
"Yes. Goodbye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye Mom." Lorelai hangs up the phone and then picks it up again. She dials Max's number.  
  
"Hey," she said when he picked up.  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
"I have something to ask you?"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Will you come to dinner at my parent's house on Friday night? I want them to meet you."  
  
"Sure. Want me to pick you up?"  
  
"No. How about you drive over here and I drive you over. Rory is bringing Lane and I don't think we will all fit in your car."  
  
"Ok. Sounds good. What time do you want me to come over?"  
  
"How about around 5?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Ok. I love you Max Medina and I'll see you soon."  
  
"I love you too Lorelai Gilmore. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house on Friday night. Max is on the porch ringing the doorbell.)  
  
"I got it!" yelled Lorelai. She opens the door to find a smiling Max Medina on her porch.  
  
"Wow. You look beautiful," he said greeting her with hug and kiss.  
  
"Thanks you look very handsome." She admired his suit and tie. "Wanna come in? I just have to get Rory, Lane, my purse, and my keys."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Rory! Lane! Let's go!"  
  
"Ok," said Rory as she and Lane came into the living room.  
  
"Lane," said Lorelai. I have someone I want you to meet. This is my fiancé Max Medina. Max this is Rory's best friend Lane Kim."  
  
"Hello Lane," said Max. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here," said Lane.  
  
"Ok," said Lorelai. Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rory.  
  
"Ok. Lorelai closed the door behind everyone and the walked over to the Jeep. "Rory and Lane, you guys are in the back. Max you are up front with me." They all climb into the Jeep and drive off.  
  
(Cut to elder Gilmore residence where everyone is waiting for Emily to open the door.)  
  
"Hello Mom," said Lorelai when Emily opened the door.  
  
"Hello Lorelai, Rory, Lane. You must be Lorelai's boyfriend Max," she said looking at Max.  
  
"Yes. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said shaking Emily's hand.  
  
"Same here," said Emily. All of you come in. Dinner is ready." She closes the door behind them.  
  
(Cut to dining room after dinner. Lorelai and her mother are drinking coffee. Max and Richard are talking in the study and Rory and Lane are off watching TV in Rory's room.)  
  
"Well," said Emily. Max seems like a nice enough man."  
  
"Yeah he is," said Lorelai as she picks up her coffee cup. Emily notices the ring on her finger.  
  
"What is that on your finger?"   
  
"A ring."  
  
"No kidding. Where did you get it?"  
  
"From Max."  
  
"From Max? Does this mean you accepted his proposal?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I can't believe you got engaged to Rory's teacher! And here I thought that you had finally gotten some sense in that head of yours!"  
  
"God Mom! Can't you see that for the first time in my life I'm finally happy! I've found someone who I love and who feels the same way about me! Why can't you just be happy for me?" She pushes her chair out from the table and runs out of the room. Emily continues to sip her coffee until Max enters the room 20 minutes later.  
  
"Where is Lorelai?" he asked.  
  
"We had a disagreement and she ran upstairs. She is probably in her bedroom. It's the 3rd door on the left upstairs."  
  
"Thanks." Max leaves the room.  
  
(Cut to Lorelai's childhood bedroom. She lying on the bed crying when Max quietly enters the room.)  
  
"Hey," he said softly as he sat down next to her on the bed.   
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything. I told my mom that we got engaged and she freaked out. God, why can't she just be happy for me?" She begins to cry again.  
  
"Its okay," Max sits on the bed and takes her in his arms to comfort her. "Everything is gonna be okay." He wipes the tears from her face and hugs her. She hugs him back and they sit like that for a while not noticing Emily standing in the doorway. Emily can see how Max cares for Lorelai and she knows she had been wrong when she yelled at her. She leaves and goes back downstairs.  
  
(Cut to the doorway of the elder Gilmore residence where Lorelai, Max, Rory, and Lane are preparing to leave.)  
  
"Goodbye Rory," said Emily giving her granddaughter a hug. Goodbye Max, Lane. It was a pleasure to finally meet both of you. Lorelai can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah," said Lorelai as she watches the others walk out the door.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It was wrong of me to yell at you like that. I didn't realize how much you and Max really love each other. Congratulations on your engagement and I know you two will be very happy together. I'll see you next Friday and be sure to bring Max along. I want to get to know him better if he is going to be my son in law. Goodbye Lorelai." She gives Lorelai a hug.  
  
"Bye Mom." Lorelai walks out the door and Emily shuts it behind her.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house. Lane and Rory went off to Rory's room to hang out since Lane is sleeping over and Max and Lorelai are in the living room."  
  
"I talked to my Mom before we left," said Lorelai. She said that she was sorry and that she wants you to come to dinner next week so she can get to know you better. I'm glad that she has accepted the fact that we are engaged."  
  
"Me too," said Max as he leaned over to kiss her. Well I better be going. I have a long drive ahead of me."  
  
"You want to crash here tonight? It's late."  
  
"Ok," said Max. Are the pillows and blankets for the couch still in the closet in the hall?"  
  
"Yeah but you won't be needing them." She takes his hand and leads him up the stairs.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house the next morning. Max and Lorelai are at the front door. He kisses her goodbye and leaves.)  
  
"Did Max spend the night here?" said Rory as she enters the living room.  
  
"Yeah," said Lorelai. Did Lane leave yet?"  
  
"She left about 5 minutes ago. I need to talk to you about something though."  
  
"Sure." Lorelai and Rory sit down on the couch. What is it?"  
  
"Well Lane's cousin who is a doctor bought a house in Cape Cod. He isn't going to be using it this summer so he offered it to Lane's family for the month of July. They decided to take him up on his offer."  
  
"Wow. I can't believe the Kim's are going on vacation especially to Cape Cod. Isn't Mrs. Kim worried about Lane and the boys there?"  
  
"Yeah well that's the thing. They invited me to go along so that Lane will stay out of trouble. Can I go Mom? Please!!  
  
"Gosh Rory. I don't know. We've never been away from each other for more than a day and a month is a really long time. Are you sure you want to go?"  
  
"Yeah. Will you be okay by yourself for a month Mom?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I know! Why don't you ask Max to stay with you?"  
  
"You know that's not a bad idea. Now go call Lane and tell her the good news!"   
  
"Ok." Rory picks up the phone to call Lane.  
  
(To be continued...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Beginning of the Summer

The Summer Of Yellow Daisies  
  
Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Summer  
  
(Cut to Gilmore kitchen 3 weeks later. Rory is getting ready to leave for school.)  
  
"Rory," said Lorelai. Is it all right if I pick you up after school? I need to talk to Max about spending the summer with me."  
  
"Yeah sure," said Rory. You still haven't asked him?"  
  
"No, I haven't but I want to do it now."  
  
Ok. Bye Mom. I have to go catch my bus."  
  
"Bye honey. See you after school."  
  
(Cut to Chilton. Lorelai is walking down the hall towards Rory's locker.)  
  
"Hey sweetie," said Lorelai. How was your day?"  
  
"Hey Mom," said Rory. It was great. How was yours?"  
  
"Good. I'm gonna go talk to Max. I'll meet you in the car in a little while okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Have fun."  
  
"I will. Bye." Rory walks off down the hallway towards the exit and Lorelai heads for Max's classroom.  
  
(Cut to Max's classroom.)  
  
"Where is he?" said Lorelai. She had walked into his classroom only to find it empty. "Well I guess I'll leave a note." She quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper.  
  
Dear Max,  
I came to pick Rory up today and went into your classroom to find that you weren't there. I had wanted to talk to you about something but it looks like I will have to do it another time. Call me later. I'll see you soon.  
Love,  
Lorelai  
  
"All done," she said as she placed the piece of paper on his desk and put the pen back in the drawer. While she was doing this Max had walked into the room. He comes up from behind her and puts his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  
  
"Hi," she said looking over her shoulder at him. I was just about to leave because I thought you weren't here."  
  
"I was about to pull out of the parking lot when I saw Rory. She said that you were in my classroom and needed to talk to me."  
  
"Yeah I do. I have something to ask you."  
  
"Ok."   
  
"You remember Rory's friend Lane right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well her cousin bought a house on Cape Cod and he offered it to Lane's family for the month of July. Mrs. Kim is really over-protective of her daughter and she invited Rory along to keep Lane out of trouble. I told Rory she could go but that means that I'll be alone for a month. I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me while Rory is gone."   
  
"Is Rory okay with this? I don't want to do anything that would upset her."  
  
"Actually she was the one that suggested I ask you to stay with me. So what do you say? Will you come and stay with me?"  
  
"I'd love to." He spins her around and kisses her forgetting what happened to them last time they did this.  
  
"Mom! Mr. Medina!" yelled Rory a few minutes later. What are you doing?!" They jump apart with flustered looks on their faces.  
  
"We got caught in the moment," said Lorelai. Do you know if anyone saw us?"  
  
"No I don't think so," said Rory. But someone might have if I hadn't come to see what was taking you so long!"  
  
"Go start the car and I'll be out in 5 minutes. I promise. Ok hon?"  
  
"Ok," said Rory. But if you're not out in 5 minutes I'm coming in and dragging you out!" Rory leaves the classroom.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Lorelai," said Max. I didn't mean for it to go that far considering what happened last time we did that."  
  
"It's ok," she said. But God that was a great kiss."  
  
"Beyond great."  
  
"I gotta go. Rory is gonna kill me if I'm late. Call me okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye Lorelai. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." They kiss one last time and Lorelai leaves.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house that evening.)  
  
"I got it!" yelled Lorelai as she picked up the ringing phone. Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Its Max."  
  
"Hey," she said. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about that kiss again."  
  
"Yeah me too. I can't seem to get it out of my head."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"I need to talk to you about our summer plans."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well Rory is leaving on July 1st and coming back August 2nd. Do you want to come on the 2nd? I want to see if I can survive one day on my own without Rory."  
  
"Sounds good. The 2nd is next Tuesday right?"  
  
"Yeah. I think so. Why?"  
  
"I just found out today that I'm going to be teaching a summer class at Chilton on Tuesdays. I get done at noon so how about I come over afterwards?"  
  
"Ok. Is your class gonna interfere with you staying with me?"  
  
"No. I'm gonna commute. Its not that far and its only one day a week."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you soon. Love you. Bye."  
  
'Love you too. Goodbye."  
  
"Mom," said Rory as she entered the room. Who was that on the phone?"  
  
"Max," said Lorelai. You look nice. What time are you meeting Dean?"  
  
"In 15 minutes. Can I borrow the car?"  
  
"Sure. Have fun tonight. Bye honey."  
  
"Bye Mom." Rory leaves and Lorelai turns on the TV."  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house the next Monday. Rory is getting ready to leave for Cape Cod.)  
  
"Do you have everything?" said Lorelai as she put Rory's things in the trunk of the Kim's car.  
  
"Yeah," said Rory I think that's everything. I'm gonna miss you so much! We've never been apart for more than a day!"  
  
"I know! I gave you that calling card and I expect you to call me everyday!"  
  
"I will. I promised Dean that I would call him too."  
  
"How is he taking all this?"  
  
"He said that he is gonna miss me but he knows I'll have fun."  
  
"Rory!" said Lane. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Let me just say goodbye to my mom."  
  
"Ok," said Lane.  
  
"Bye Mom," said Rory giving her mom a huge hug.  
  
"Bye honey," said Lorelai with tears in her eyes. I'm gonna miss you so much! I love you! Have a great time and don't forget to call me!"  
  
"I won't! I love you too. Bye Mom." Rory kisses her mom goodbye and gets into the Kim's car. Lorelai waves goodbye until they are out of sight and then she gets into her car and goes to work.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house the next day. Max is ringing the doorbell.)  
  
"Hello?" said Max. Anybody home?"  
  
"Upstairs," yelled Lorelai. Come in." Max comes in and goes upstairs to Lorelai's room.  
  
"Hey," he said putting his things down.  
  
"Hey," she said greeting him with a kiss. How was your drive?"  
  
"Not too bad thanks. Where should I put my stuff?"  
  
"Well there's room in the closet and I cleaned out a few drawers for your stuff." She gestures to the pile of her clothes on the floor. "That's what I've been doing all morning. How about lunch? I actually went shopping and bought some food."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll unpack after lunch."  
  
"Okay. I'll help you." She takes his hand and leads him downstairs.  
  
(Cut to town meeting on Thursday. Lorelai and Max are just walking in. As usual she is late.)  
  
"Hello Lorelai," said Taylor. So nice of you to join us. I see you've brought a friend. Would you care to introduce him?" The people at the meeting turn around to face them.  
  
"Yeah," said Lorelai. This is my fiancé Max Medina."  
  
"Hello Max," said Taylor. Why don't you guys take a seat?"  
  
"Okay," said Lorelai. She and Max sit down and the meeting resumes.  
  
(Cut to outside after the town meeting where Lorelai and Max are holding hands and walking down the street,)  
  
"Hey Lorelai," said Miss Patty. How are you this evening?"  
  
"Fine," she said. How are you?"  
  
"Good," said Miss Patty. Who's your friend?"  
  
"Miss Patty this is my fiancé Max Medina. Max this is Miss Patty. She runs the local dance school."  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss Patty," said Max.  
  
"Its nice to meet you too," said Miss Patty. Well I have to be going. Bye Lorelai. Nice meeting you Max." She walks close to Lorelai and whispers; "You've certainly got a good one if you know what I mean!" She walks off and Max and Lorelai continue on their way home.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house later that evening.)  
  
"You wanna watch a movie?" said Lorelai.  
  
"Sure what have you got?" said Max.  
  
"How about Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"  
  
"Sounds good." She puts the movie in to play and sits down on the couch next to Max. He puts his arm around her and she snuggles in close to him.  
  
"It's gonna be an amazing summer," she said.  
  
"I know," he replied. And it's only just beginning."  
  
(To be continued...)  
  
  



	4. Those Hazy Crazy Summer Daysies

The Summer Of Yellow Daisies  
  
Chapter 4: Those Hazy Crazy Summer Daysies   
  
(Note: The word Daysies is not supposed to be spelled or mistaken for the word daisies.)  
  
(Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the story.)  
  
(Cut to Lorelai's bedroom the next morning.)  
  
"Hey sleepy," said Max as he reached over and shook Lorelai awake. "It's time to get up. You're gonna be late for work."  
  
"Argg," mumbled Lorelai.  
  
"Okay. I have another idea." He kisses her. She kisses him back and wakes up.  
  
"You should have done that in the first place."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes it proves to be more effective."  
  
"I'll take a note of that. I'm gonna go start breakfast okay?"  
  
"Yeah. You're wonderful do you know that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I'll see you in a few minutes." He gets up and kisses her before going downstairs.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house that evening.)  
  
"Honey I'm home!" said Lorelai as she walked in the door.  
  
"Hey," said Max. "How was work?"  
  
"Good." They kiss.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. So what did you do with yourself all day?"  
  
"I went shopping and bought some food because there was nothing in the fridge. Then I graded some papers for my summer class and made dinner."  
  
"Sounds like fun. What's for dinner?"  
  
"Spaghetti."  
  
"Yum. Let me just get changed and I'll be down in a few minutes so we can eat."  
  
"Okay. I'll get the table set." Lorelai heads upstairs and Max goes into the kitchen.  
  
(Cut to living room later that evening.)  
  
"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" said Max. "It's the 4th of July."  
  
"I know," said Lorelai. "I was thinking that we could go to the town barbeque and parade. There are fireworks at sundown and then we can come back here. I bought margarita mix."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"I'm tired. Ready for bed?"  
  
"Yeah." They turn out the lights and head upstairs.  
  
(Cut to Lorelai's bedroom on Friday morning.)  
  
Lorelai awoke in Max's arms with a terrible hangover. "What happened last night?"  
  
"We saw the fireworks," said Max. "Then we came back to the house and made margaritas. We were on our 5th or 6th one when we came up here and I don't remember much after that."  
  
"Okay. I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too." They get up and get dressed and then head downstairs.  
  
(Cut to Chilton the following Tuesday. Lorelai is walking down the hall towards Max's classroom.)  
  
"Guess who," she said as she walked into the room and put her hands over Max's eyes.  
  
"Lorelai," he said turning around with a smile on his face. He gave her a hug and they kissed,  
  
"Aww! You're no fun!" she said when they finally broke apart.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Things were slow at work so I decided to come and surprise you with a picnic lunch. I had Sookie fix us some food this morning."  
  
"That certainly is a good surprise. I'm done for the day and I know a great park with a lake that's not too far from here."  
  
"Okay. Let's go." They take each other's hands and walk out of the room.  
  
(Cut to Lorelai and Max driving down the road in his Mustang.)  
  
"Here we are," he said as he brought the car to a stop.  
  
"It looks like we are the only ones here," said Lorelai.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yup." He takes the picnic basket of out the car and they start walking. After about 15 minutes they reach a lake and stop. Lorelai pulls a blanket out of the basket and spreads in out on the beach. She and Max sit down and start to eat.  
  
"So how was class today?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Max!" She threw a cookie at him.  
  
"Just kidding. Of course I missed you."  
  
"That's better." She leans over and kisses him.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" he said a few minutes later.  
  
"Yeah sure," she said. He took her hand and they started walking through the forest. After a while they reached an area with some benches. They stopped walking and looked around.  
  
"Pretty isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you know it was here?"  
  
"I used to come here with my family when I was a kid."  
  
"Oh. I went Chilton for a few years and I never knew this place was here."  
  
"Most people don't know it even exists but I like it."  
  
"Me too. Thanks for bringing me."  
  
"You're very welcome." They smile at each other and kiss. They keep kissing and when they finally break apart a while later they are both flustered and out of breath.  
  
"That was nice."  
  
"Yeah. We need to do that more often."  
  
"I know." They sit on a bench and start kissing again.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house a week later.)  
  
"Hello?" said Max as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey," said Rory."  
  
"Hi Rory."  
  
"Hi Max."  
  
"How is Cape Cod?"  
  
"Good. I'm having fun."  
  
"That's good. Want to talk to your mother?"  
  
"Yeah. That would be great."  
  
"Okay. Hold on for a moment." He puts his hand over the receiver. "Lorelai! Rory is on the phone!"  
  
"Okay," said Lorelai as she came into the room. She smiled at Max as he gave her the phone and walked out of the room. "Hey honey."  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
"Having fun on your trip?"  
  
"Yup. It's so nice up here!"  
  
"I know. I went there with my parents for summer when I was little."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah it was. So what have you and Lane been up to?"  
  
"Well we've gone to the beach almost everyday except for when it was raining. We saw a movie the other day and walked around town. They have some great stores up here and we went shopping."  
  
"Sounds like fun. Did you meet any boys?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I was just kidding!"  
  
"I know. How's Dean?"  
  
"Good. I talked to him the other day and he misses you like crazy."  
  
"Tell him I miss him to when you see him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So how are things with you and Max?"  
  
"Good. Really good. I'm glad he is staying with me."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah. I know he's gonna make a great husband. He cooks. He cleans. He likes you and he loves me more than anything. He's perfect."  
  
"You sound really happy."  
  
"I am. I'm so glad I've finally found the one for me."  
  
"Aww. That's so sweet. Have you guys discussed plans for the wedding?"  
  
"Yeah. We decided to get married next December in Stars Hollow Church and have the reception at the Inn."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I gotta go. Lane and I are going out. Bye Mom. I love you."  
  
"Bye honey. See you soon."  
  
(Cut to living room of Gilmore house the following Friday.)  
  
"I'm bored," said Lorelai. "I want to get away from here and go somewhere."  
  
"Any place in particular?" said Max.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"How about the beach?"  
  
"Nah. Let's just get in the car and drive."  
  
"Okay. When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. Tomorrow it is. Now I'm going to bed because we are going to have a long day tomorrow."  
  
"Okay me too." They take each other's hands and go upstairs.  
  
(Cut to Lorelai and Max driving in the car.)  
  
"We're here!" said Lorelai as they pulled off the freeway at their exit.  
  
"Where is here?" said Max.  
  
"You'll see." They continue to drive for another 10 minutes until Lorelai pulls into a driveway. Max looks out the window and reads the sign.  
  
"Six Flags?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"May I ask why you picked this place?"  
  
"Yes. I love roller coasters."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Why thank you Max Medina." She pulls into the parking lot and they get out and start walking towards the entrance.  
  
(Cut to Lorelai and Max waiting in line for a roller coaster.)  
  
"I love roller coasters!" said Lorelai as they climbed into the roller coaster car.  
  
"I know," said Max as their train ascended the lift hill.  
  
"This one is supposed to be good. It goes upside down 8 times."  
  
"Sounds like fun. You better really love me for this!"  
  
"Oh but I do!" The train speeds down the lift hill and Lorelai smiles. Max looks at her and smiles too.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house the next day. Lorelai and Max are drinking coffee in the kitchen.)  
  
"I had so much fun yesterday," said Lorelai.  
  
"Me too," said Max. " I'm glad we went."  
  
"Did you know that Rory comes home on Thursday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That only means that we have 5 more days together."  
  
"I know. I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too. This past month was wonderful."  
  
"I don't want to go back to living by myself."  
  
"I don't blame you but I'll come to visit a lot."  
  
"I know and we'll be getting married before we know it. Then we won't ever have to be apart."  
  
"Yup." They smile at each other and kiss.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house on Thursday morning around 7.)  
  
"Mom!" yelled Rory as she walked in the door. "I'm home! When there was no answer she started to go upstairs. "She must be sleeping," Rory said to herself as she walked into her mom's room. As soon as she walked in the door she stopped because she saw her mom and Max fast asleep. They had smiles on their faces and looked happy and content. "I'll just talk to her when she wakes up," she said to herself.  
  
(Cut to kitchen an hour later.)  
  
"Max," said Lorelai. Do you want coffee?"  
  
"Yes please," said Max as he came into the room. "I think Rory's home because I saw her suitcases in the living room."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai yelled as she pushed open Rory's door.  
  
"Mom!" yelled Rory as she hugged her mom.  
  
"When did you get home?"  
  
"About an hour ago."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"I was going to but you and Max looked so peaceful so I decided to let you sleep."  
  
"How nice of you. So tell me, was Cape Cod awesome?"  
  
"Totally. I had a blast."  
  
"That's good. I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too Mom. I'm so glad I'm home."  
  
"Me too. Have you called Dean yet?"  
  
"No. I want to go surprise him. Do you think it's too early to go over there?"  
  
"Nope. As a matter of fact Dean is working at the market this morning."  
  
"Great. Do you mind if I go see him?"  
  
"No. Have fun."  
  
"I will Mom. Bye!" Rory leaves.  
  
"I'm so glad she's home," said Lorelai.  
  
"I can tell," said Max.  
  
"There's only one bad thing about that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It means you have to leave. I'm going to miss you so much. This past month was wonderful."  
  
"I know. I'm going to miss you too."  
  
"Thanks Max."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving me the best summer ever."  
  
"You're welcome." The smile at each other and kiss.  
  
THE END   
  
(Note: Look for the sequel to The Summer Of Yellow Daisies coming sometime in August!)  
  
  



End file.
